Total Drama: Why Did I Do This To Myself
by Jacinda Gaines
Summary: Welcome new campers of Camp Wawanakwa! 20 new campers competing for one million dollars! Who will win, who will lose and be sent home? Find out now in Total Drama: Why Did I Do This To Myself! OCs are no longer being accepted!
1. Audition Form

**I am still in need of female OCs for competition! Most of the guys slots have been filled but they're are still many girl slots. Please send in your OCs!**

I'm accepting characters for contestants of this season of TDI. Fill out the application below if you wish for your oc to participate. Casting choices will be announced as soon as all slots are filled.

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Gender:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color / style:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Personality:**

 **Relationship status:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Body type:**

 **Weight:**

 **Fear(s):**

 **Skills:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Other:**

 **Audition tape:**

An example of how to fill out the application:

Name: Alex Johnson

Nickname(s): Allie

Gender: Female

Skin color: Extremely pale, almost translucent

Eye color: Brown

Hair color / style: Dyed red pixie cut

Clothes: Hoodies, sweatpants, and worn out sneakers

Swimwear: Blue bikini top and black swim skirt

Personality: Insanely shy, introvert who loves all types of people and hopes she can break out of her shell during this crazy reality show. She's also kind of a tomboy.

Relationship status: Single af

Sexuality: Pansexual

Age: 16

Height: 5ft9in. (179.8cm)

Body type: Underweight, thin, stick figure, flat

Weight: Underweight, 115 pounds (52.5 kg)

Fear(s): Heights, dogs, the dark

Skills: She's fast, can play the ukulele, and is great with children.

Backstory: Alex 'Allie' Johnson is a Caucasian, American girl from Ohio. She is the middle child of

three with an older sister of 20 and a younger brother 13. She is very shy and has been called out at school because of it, thankfully her best friend, Jackson, has always been there to stick up for her. One of her most nerve-wracking confessions was coming out as pansexual, however she had no reason to be frightened as her friends and family all supported her. She is a tomboy, Daddy's girl who occasionally will delve into something girly. She is simultaneously excited and terrified to be on the island.

Other: She loves apple juice, cherry pie, and raisins. She had spaghetti. Her favorite color is gray and she had a crush on her best friend Jackson for a short period of time but is now over it and sees him as a brother

Audition tape: The sunlight pours into the room from the window and hits the extremely pale girl sitting on the bed, she looks nervous. "Hello, I am Alex Johnson and this is my audition tape for Total D-drama." She stutters a bit near the end and starts to lose a little bit more nerve. "I want to be on Total Drama for a lot of reasons. To make friends, get out of the house, and the money of course." She lets out a nervous giggle and raises her hand to rub the back of her neck, "Mostly I hope that being on a reality show can break me out of my shell a bit. Ya know, the whole being in front of millions of people thing! Ha-hahaha." A blush dominates her face, it's the last thing seen before the footage stops with a low battery signal on screen.


	2. Guys Auditions

**I am still in need of female OCs for competition!**

 _Guys slots are filled._

Time to meet our guy contestants!

* * *

Name: Jerry Trinton

Owner: CrissCrossover

Camera buzzes in*

Jerry: Ok is it on.

Katie: Um yeah, i-it's on.

Jerry: Alright. Here we go. Gonna be... on the show...

Katie: You, uh, sure you're ready?

Jerry: Yeah, yeah I can do this. Mee-me-mommy-'moooooo. Mo-me-mammy-miiiiii. (Ululating) (babbling)

Katie: Ok, look hurry this up, I have English and Bio homework so just hurry your dumb audition for your dumb show.

Jerry: It is not a dumb show, Total drama is an amazing show, with hard hitting drama, amazing character development and an astounding cast. To call it it anything less than that is an insult to everything that has ever existed in the history of ever!

Katie: Ok this is good, you're finally talking

Jerry: Uh...

Katie: Yeah, knew you would that

Jerry: So anyway, look a lot of people say I am weird, and I think I can bring a certain level of weirdness to your show that you need, I just know I can. Right Katie?

Katie: It's true, he does make inanimate objects talk sometime and he's kinda overdramatize, he'd probably make someone wanna watch it. Plus he has amazing talents. Show them Jer.

Jerry: Ummmmm. ( Looks around for awhile, then at his feet until finally decides to something) ( flails his arms around frantically while jumping around) Bloopedebloopedebloopedebloopdebloopedybloop!

(While this is going on, Katie looks at camera)

Katie: Ok please just let him be on the show, this is the ninth video I've done for him

( Camera the pulls to Jerry, who is seen falling out the window)

Katie: Jerry! Ok, that was the fourth time he's fallen, just let him on the show, pretty please.

* * *

Name: Francisco Renado

Owner: CrissCrossover

*Camera buzzes in*

(Camera pans out to show a very muscular Latino boy smiling nervously)

Francisco: Hola, my name is Francisco and I am here to show you why I should be apart of Total Drama.

(He moves the camera to show them barbells he has)

Bends down to get a 180 pounder)

(Lifts it) (Holds it high in the air)

Francisco: As you can see, I'm a pretty strong guy, so I know I'll ace any challenge you give me. I'll be like KA-Pow

(Gestures by moving the barbell like a stick and thrusting it.

Francisco: Or if there's a wild Liger, Imma be like Shaboom!

(Gestures again nearly knocking over his dresser)

Francisco: Kr if there's some sort of vampire werewolf Robot, then-

KABLAMO!

( This times throws barbell through wall)

(It also reveals various action figures inside the wall)

Abuela: Oye porque haces esto acqui! Que es tu Problema?!

Francisco: Sorry Abuela!

Francisco: Also those action figures are not mine. They belong to...ummmmm the Cockroaches. They're like gods to them. Just forget about that

Francisco: Look, for the most part, I'm a pretty slow guy, but when it comes to the physical stuff, I'm a genius. Give me a mountain, I'll climb it. Give me a moose, I'll take it down. This is what I was meant to do. I failed once and I was humiliated. I just need this chance to show what I can do. You've seen what can I do (gesturing to the wall with a hole in it. My Abuela's probably gonna punish me for that.

* * *

Name: Aleister Steele

Owner: Aleister Bloodrive VII

The video begins in what appears to be a park, a young man with gloomy appearance walks toward the camera, his gaze does not reflect much health and outlines the smile seems a bit false.

"Greetings people total drama! Aleister here, I heard good Chris is back ... What about the chef? Without him the poor Chris will feel so lonelyyyy!"

He said in a tone clearly mocking and then continued talking as he sat in a chair in the park

-Well get down to business ...I want to participate and win that million! Why? Because I can! Let's face that not any loser can win, only someone with style, intelligence and an unshakable will co...!

Suddenly a girl of about 11-12 years carrying a huge teddy bear comes into the camera and starts talking to Aleister

"Brother! look at the bear that I win!"

Exclaimed the little Aleister who did not look very friendly but then...

"Wow, wow, wow! This bear is fantastic! His eyes are so lovely..."

"Brother is not "his" eyes! are "her" eyes, obviously it's a girl."

"I see, you're absolutely right!"

While talking to the little girl the gloomy eyes he had at the beginning are now filled with enthusiasm and joy, even his fake smile became a true one, but then he turned to the camera and panicked trying to turn off the camera but finally ended making it fall. The image went black for a moment but then the image returned again to be a seated Aleister speaking to the camera with his strange smile back on his face.

"Well... As I said, I have what it takes to win so chose me, It will be an honor to kick asses on national television!"

* * *

Name: Harald Skeithwick

Owner: Aleister Bloodrive VII

The video begins with Harald sitting besides a... a lion!? well he is on a circus...

"Greetings Total Drama, my name is Harald Skeithwick, make sure of pronounce it correctly, I'm interested in your little competence, I'm a winner so I need something to win." As he keeps talking he start to pet the lion and surprisingly this doesn't eat his hand.

"What can I say about me? I like the theatrical things, the long walks in the beach, crush the hopes and dreams of my enemies and..." Suddenly the lion roar loudly interrupting him.

"SHUT UP FILTHY SCUM OF A CAT! I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN AUDITION TAPE HERE!" The lion instantly runs away from Harald but then he realizes that the camera is still recording.

"Sorry about that... As I was saying you now have the honor of having me as one your participants... did I say participant? what I try to say is "Winner".

Yeah... you can only give me the prize already but I will miss all the fun of stomping the other participants and that's unacceptable, you care about the ratings, right? well it's pretty obvious that what the audience wants is see me eliminating everyone else and make them fall into the deepest despair! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! So... I will be waiting your call."

Then the video ends.

* * *

Name: Jason Jones

Owner: thegirlwholived91

*The screen is filled with static which soon fades away to reveal Jason in the garage, adjusting the camera with his tongue sticking out. He soon gives a triumphant hum, when he gets the camera working.*

Jason: There! *He sits down and awkwardly waves at the camera.* Um, Hi I'm Jason and... *the awkward look on Jason's face is replaced by a more confident one.* let set things straight. I'm only auditioning because I just found out my sister, Emily is. And I seen your show McLean! I know about the life or death risking challenge and all about the drama. But that isn't my only concern.

Jason:* the boy narrows his eyes at camera* I know how challengers hook up in the show. And Emily better not be one of them. No way is my sister getting in any danger on my watch...

Emily:*offscreen* Jason, Where's my Camera?

Jason: *jumps in surprise before nervously replying.* Uh ...I don't know. *He quickly shuts

* * *

Name: Clay Levandowski

Owner: PRAKNASTY

*Static* *The camera turns on to reveal a 6'5'' 240 lbs. male with a black Mohawk and multiple tattoos on his arms dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.*

"What's up Total Drama? I'm Clay "Loner" Levandowski an up and coming hard rocker from the Baltimore music scene. I haven't gotten too far, but then I hear about the show from one of my setmates, and I thought that it'd be a good idea to try out for it and get recognized. Winning would be great, but getting a steady source of income would be even better. I don't really have anyone close to me in my life as you can clearly see."

*To emphasize his point he picks up the camera and shows it a 360 view of his entire living area that was strewn about with takeout containers and other pieces of trash*

"My family died when I was only 14 so I pretty much took out my anger on the world around me and ended up in juvie, but I'm better now and shouldn't have any problems unless someone insults my family. Then it's TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!" *Clay shouted in a mock of Triple H's entrance music from WWE*

"Anyway, before I go I thought I'd play a song for you guys that I wrote with inspiration from one of my favorite bands, Five Finger Death Punch."

*Clay then bends down to retrieve his Black 1958 Gretsch Black Falcon guitar from it's leather guitar case as he plugs it in and begins to tune it* "Hope you like it." (Song is actually " _Back For More_ " by Five Finger Death Punch, all credit goes to them for writing it.)

 _Let's get it on!_

 _It's time to get in the game,_

 _You gotta fight 'til it hurts_

 _And then you do it again_

 _Let's tear it up!_

 _I'm staying straight to the core,_

 _Ain't no room for second place,_

 _Go big or go home!_

 _Rise!_

 _It's dog eat dog_

 _Rise!_

 _Man versus beast_

 _Rise!_

 _The strong will survive_

 _Rise!_

 _I've got no time for the weak_

 _It's time to rise up, man up, get back up,_

 _Never bend and won't be broken_

 _Dust off and then come back for more_

 _You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,_

 _Show them all you won't be beaten_

 _Brush it off and then come back for more!_

 _Come back for more_

 _It's do or die!_

 _Time to settle the score,_

 _Gotta give it all you got and then you give it some more_

 _There will be blood_

 _You've gotta fight 'til you break,_

 _Talk a lot of trash and step up to the plate_

 _Rise!_

 _Refuse to give in_

 _Rise!_

 _Ashes to dust_

 _Rise!_

 _Make 'em remember your name_

 _Rise!_

 _'cause in yourself you can trust_

 _It's time to rise up, man up, get back up,_

 _Never bend and won't be broken_

 _Dust off and then come back for more_

 _You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,_

 _Show them all you won't be beaten_

 _Brush it off and then come back for more!_

 _Come back for more_

 _Rah!_

*Insert Guitar Solo*

 _It's time to rise up, man up, get back up,_

 _Never bend and won't be broken_

 _Dust off and then come back for more_

 _You've gotta reach down, dig deep, and break ground,_

 _Show them all you won't be beaten_

 _Brush it off and then come back for more_

 _Come back for more_

 _Rah!_

*Clay then packs up his guitar before turning back to the camera*

"Well that's about it Total Drama. Thanks for considering me, and I hope to be a cast member, if not guess it's back to gigging the old fashioned way. Later!"

*Clay then gets up and walks over to the camera before turning it off.*

* * *

Name: Anthony Parker

Owner: GirlPower54

The camera opens up to a pale-skinned boy with brown eyes and neatly combed brown hair. "Hey, Anthony here. Total Drama seems like a good way to help me get friends," Anthony starts. "I don't get out much, since I have eight younger sibling a to look after. The money could really help with family funds, and maybe help me break away from Ian a bit. Ian's my twin, who is also auditioning," Anthony continued before a

7 year old with blue eyes and brown hair runs in. "Whatcha doing?" The boy asks. "Peter! Get out of my room! I'm filming my audition for Total Drama!" Anthony explains before a 12 year old (with green eyes and brown hair), two 13 year olds (both with brown hair, the first having gray eyes and the other having aquamarine), an 11 year old (brown hair and hazel eyes), two 9 year olds (both with brown hair and one with blueish gray eyes and the other with blueish green eyes) and a 4 year old (with brown hair and greenish brown eyes) all enter, as if on cue. "Ethan! Evan! Lucas! Ike! Connor! Jackson! Kevin!" Anthony calls out as they run around, as Anthony sighs. "Pick me for your show," Anthony finishes before the camera turns to static.

* * *

Name: Ian Parker

Owner: GirlPower54

The camera now opens up to a male almost identical to Anthony, who is relaxing in a beach chair. "I'm Ian, and I'm auditioning because I want to prove to the world what a shrimp Anthony is," Ian starts. "And... It's also another way to get ladies to fall for my charm. Look at my incredibly hot body. I know, i'm so hot," Ian continues, smiling about complimenting himself. "Pick me, Ian Parker, for your show, so I can show what a shrimp Anthony is and I know, for a fact, that I'm too hot to get denied," Ian finishes as the camera turns to static.

* * *

Name: Colton Willis

Owner: GirlPower54

The camera opens up to an excited looking teenage male. "Hey! I'm Colton!" He says excitedly, revealing himself to be Colton. "Total Drama might be a good way to branch out, you know, heh heh," Colton chuckles nervously. "Well, it's just difficult for me to express my past with words so-" Colton begins, before sniffling. "The note cards that describe my history are right there, and it would really help. I need the family funds," Colton says. "Pick me," he finishes.

* * *

Name: Kirill Snake Whitebell

Owner: Mi3ru

As the tape began, the camera shows a cute and small boy with white hair and a expression devoid of emotion. he's just standing here, behind him a huge cage filled with... Snakes. Various kind of Snakes, it was frightening, even the person who was holding the Owner: Mi3ru

camera seemed to be shivering.

"N-Now, say something to the camera and let's get this over with, so don't waste my time anymore," says the person holding the camera, his voice cracking from the fear.

"Sorry, Ashy"retorts the white haired boy. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Kirill and I want to show you the best spectacle you have ever seen" even when he's doing a cheery speech his face remains emotionless, he gestures the cage. "You all know that Snakes are dangerous, sure, but there's one way to get to the heart of a Snake"From a moment to another, a Flute is in the boy's hands, he shoves it in front of the camera . where did he got it, We'll never find out.

"And that way... is the music" he grins. not a common grin, but a gry smirk that fill our hearts with fear. "Now, my little spectator, our cameraman and my dear brother Ashy will show us how to attract the Snakes with the flute music"

"What the hell? You gotta be kidding. I never agreed with that!" Shouts a frustrated cameraman, or Kirill's brother, by the way.

"I haven't learned how to play the flute yet, can you do this for me? please Ashy, I'm begging you!" Before the cameraman can deny again, the boy continues to say please in various idioms. the scene cuts and shows the insides of the cage, in the middle of it is our former cameraman, holding the flute. his only notable features are his grey hair and a very long scarf around his neck.

"I don't know why I agreed" says him with exasperation in his voice. in fact, he didn't looked too older, probably the same age as the boy from before.

"Please play it, Ashy" answers Kirill, now behind the camera.

"I'm on it, and don't call me Ashy"

As he starts to play the melody, various Snakes start to crawl their way towards him, until he's completely surrounded and they start to climb unto him. However, he doesn't notice it until the melody finishes.

"Wha-?!" he screams and tries to shake the Snakes off of him to no avail.

"Ashy...!" almost shouts Kirill, in a flash of a second, he drops the camera and enters in the cage. once inside, he starts to pull the Snakes off of his brother in a rather roughly way. the tape ends here.

* * *

 **I am still in need of female OCs for competition! Please send in your OCs!**


	3. Girls Auditions

Now for our girl contestants!

 _All slots are filled!_

* * *

Name: Alice Snowflake

Owner: Mi3ru

The camera shows the image of what looks like a candy shop.

The whole place looks colorful and delicious, it is filled with cake, cookies, gingerbread houses, miniature trains filled with candy, oversized candy canes, and a few creepy looking toys.

Childish giggle can be heard and a girl dressed in gothic lolita clothes enters the scene, she's holding a lot of gingerbread men in her arms and some in her mouth. she looked sickening cute.

She munches the cookies in her mouth and smiles sweetly at the camera.

"Hello people of the worldly world of Total Drama!" She stretch her arms, letting fall all of the unfortunate gingerbread men.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Mieru! Mieru Sky, and I am a big fan of total drama series!" She giggles happily and gathers candies and chocolates from the shop stands until her hands are full.

"And I would like to participate in one of your contests and have fun! so please choose me!"

She looks at the camera with big puppy eyes "Pleeeeeeeeeease"

She takes a gingerbread man and shoves it into her mouth. her cute puppy face turning into a Gry smile. "You won't regret of it"

The video ends with those last words.

* * *

Name: Mio Cuyegkeng

Owner: Mi3ru

A loud and girly scream can be heard, the camera shows what seems to be a forest at night time. a moments later, a girl with pale green hair grabs the camera a focuses it on her face.

"H-Hello! I am Mio and I-I can't say too much right now, but I think Slenderman is pursuing me!"

She panickes and covers her mouth with her hand.

"W-Well, is not that bad, r-right? I mean, being caught by Slenderman is far better than being caught by a bloodthirsty alien, isn't it?"

She smiles a little in relief, but then, her eyes widen in realization.

Slenderman could be an alien, for all she knew.

"Oh my god, Oh my god...! Well, this was going to be my Audition Tape for Total Drama, but if I die here and someone finds this, Papa, I want you to know..."

She takes a deep breath, then releases it.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW DO YOU ALLOW YOUR ONLY CHILD TO WANDER ALONE IN A BLOODY FOREST AT THIS TIME IN THE NIGHT?!"

She shouts at the camera. Mio knew that this was her fault and her fault alone. But throwing the blame to anyone else always helped, it was a great source of self esteem.

A loud sound can be heard. it sounded like a saw. she gasps and looks around. "Well, Thank you for your attention, Total drama Fellow host, but I think this is my end...!" she gasps again and drops the camera to the ground. "Aa mundo!" shouts her in Tagalog "Papa, is that you?!" Another voice answers her, this time a male one.

"Of course it's me, I was worried! you had been wandering in this forest all the night?!"

A nervous laugh from Mio can be heard. "M-Maybe... let's go home and forget about this, please" She kneels to pick the camera. "Oh, where's your saw papa? I heard it from there"

"Saw? Which saw?" ask her father, a little worried about his daughter's mental state. Mio face, which previously looked relieved, turns into one of pure dread.

"P-Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Let's run"

Says her before turning off the camera.

* * *

Name: Madelyne "Maddie" Heines

Owner: Aleister Bloodrive VII

-Greetings fellow humans! i hear there is a new total drama, i'm right?

Says the weird looking girl to the camera while a merry go around burns in the background.

-Weeeelll! you know what they say...? that i need to change! you hear that? thats truly insane if i can tell you... i just come to the fair and see that cuuuute mary go somethingoranother-thingy...

she point at the gigant bonfire behind her that used to be a the merry go around.

-As i was saying... i'm completely sane! that its just the way i am, i can't help burning things and dressing like that... its not my fault, its fault of everyone else!

as she is talking the rain begin to fall and extingish the fire, leaving the poor girl wet through.

-mmmm... i want to be in total drama, and win it! i think it would be funny but also i want to show everyone that i'm as normal as anyone else!  
mmm... can the rain be burned...?

the camera goes black and the video end

* * *

Name: Emily Jones

Owner: thegirlwholived91

*static fills up the screen but soon fades away to reveal Emily sitting in her room with annoyed expression on her face*

Emily: Is it finally working?

Timothy: *offscreen* yes

Emily:*suspiciously* Is Jason still at football practice?

Alex: *in a exasperated tone, having been asked this question multiple times already* Yes. Now will you calm down?

Emily: *proceeds to glare at her brothers who are off screen* You better not be lying, thing one and two! * She turns her attention to the camera and clears her throat* Hi, I'm Emily and this is my audition tape for Total Drama. You see, I need to escape my home of five brothers, and while your show isn't exactly the safest, smartest way to do so, I just need a week away from these hooligans.

Fred: *offscreen* We heard that!

Emily: *rolls her eyes, a soft scoff passing her lips before returning her focus on the camera.* So please, accept me onto the show so I can escape this place. As long as I'm away from these idiots, I'll be content. I don't even care if I win!

*Emily, stops a thoughtful look on her face.*

Scratch that. I do care if I win. It wouldn't hurt to have some cash. That's all I guess, for my tape.

* Emily proceeds to stands up to turn off camera, only to trip, yelping in surprise.*

* A moment of silence passes before Emily speaks up again, her tone holding hostility.*

Hey...who tied my shoelaces together?

The triplets: ...RUN!

Emily: You guys are so Dead! *gets up and knock camera over, camera goes into static*

* * *

Name: Koh Lewandowski

Owner: Liz The Sweet Writer

*the camera opens up to a girl's back, who is spray painting a wall, with the logo of her gang, the Black Hellhounds, and underneath it: 'Long Live Evil.'

"Yo, Koh, the camera's on," Val says.

Koh smirks as she turns to face the camera. "What's up, Total Drama Producers, the name's Koh, Koh Lewandowski to be exact. Don't forget my name, cause it will be your worst nightmare. I'm the perfect contestant for your show: I'll cause the most drama. I'm part of a gang, the Black Hellhounds, which is one of the cruelest gangs in Toronto. We're complete rivals with the Poisoned Anacondas, and I want revenge on their leader, Castiel Ortega, he had his gang kill my parents. Don't select me, and you will regret it." She glares at the camera, as it fades out.

* * *

Name: Lauren Greenwood (Stage Name: Countess Contessa)  
Owner: Liz The Sweet Writer

"Hey, what is up! The name's Lauren Greenwood, and you may know me as pop star Countess Contessa! I'm super confident, flirty with hot girls, and I'm super mega famous! You'll get a lot of ratings if you include me in your show, Total Drama Kizuna Island. So pick me, you won't regret it," she says, giving a flirty wink. "But before I go, let me sing you guys a song that I wrote, called Midnight Rose," she says.  
"Let the melody be heard as it sounds out in our heart, the dancing can begin, let the music be in our hearts. The soundwaves are ringing, I cannot resist them, it's time for me, to shine upon this stage right now! My soul is like a shooting star in the sky!  
You can pluck a midnight rose from the garden of a moonlight path, as the stars shine bright in the sky~! Let the midnight roses show who you are, as you are perfect in anyway possible! A smile like a blade cutting me through...your stare bends me. You're cutting me 'round with your smile. When we kiss, it's like fireworks. When you're gone, I never know what to do. Just be the one who always is at my side. We'll love each other for eternity.  
Electrify our hearts with the love that we share, as we dream to believe that anything can be possible. Everyone can be a star, they just have to believe, you don't give up, just keep trying, and you will succeed. If it was love, we were loving like shooting stars in the sky~! And then, I saw you walking in the room, as fireworks exploded. I want to spend my life with you. Here comes the boom, it ignites us all~!  
You can pluck a midnight rose from the garden of a moonlight path, as the stars shine bright in the sky~! Let the midnight roses show who you are, as you are perfect in anyway possible! A smile like a blade cutting me through...your stare bends me. You're cutting me 'round with your smile. When we kiss, it's like fireworks. When you're gone, I never know what to do. Just be the one who always is at my side. We'll love each other for eternity.  
We are young and free, forevermore, oh yes we are, so let's turn this music up, as we can dance along to this wicked beat. I'm the C-O-U-N-T-E-S-S to your heart, my name is C-O-N-T-E-S-S-A, and you'd better not forget it, I'm the one who will rock your world, I'm the one who will travel the world for you, I will be anything you want me to be, I'll be the firework, and you'll be the shooting star! Yeah! I'm confessing my true feelings for you, my love in this song I wrote for you!  
You can pluck a midnight rose from the garden of a moonlight path, as the stars shine bright in the sky~! Let the midnight roses show who you are, as you are perfect in anyway possible! A smile like a blade cutting me through...your stare bends me. You're cutting me 'round with your smile. When we kiss, it's like fireworks. When you're gone, I never know what to do. Just be the one who always is at my side. We'll love each other for eternity."  
Lauren finishes the song off with a smile as she turns off the camera.  
Meanwhile, with Chris and Chef...  
"She is SO in! A Lesbian pop star will totally add drama!" Chris shouts.  
Chef grunts in approval.

* * *

Name: Larissa Banks

Owner: Omakin

Opens up to a purple bedroom with Larissa on the bed "Hey Total Drama Producers I'm Larissa Banks but you can call me Lari so I'm super nice and I can get along with everyone and for a long time I have been a fan of Total Drama and Chris McLean" she giggles " Anyway as you can see I'm perfect for the show so pick me" She waves goodbye and the camera feed goes out

* * *

Name: Lisa Wentworth

Owner: FoxGirl426

A girl sat in front of the camera. "Hi I'm Lisa! Can I be on the show?" She said, grinning like a idiot. "If not I'll spam you with applications until you do."

Out of nowhere, a boy the same age as Lisa came onto screen. "Are you seriously trying another on of these things, Lisa?"

"Of course I am." She said, before releasing the camera was still on. Lisa pushed her brother off screen and out of the room. "Get ou! Get out!" She put her attention back to the camera. "So, anyway, whoever's in charge of picking the contesters, pick me!"

The screen went to black.

* * *

Name: Blakelyn Davis

Owner: salemkarr

*camera turns onto a girl sitting on a bed with a cat on her lap.* "Hi, I'm Blakelyn Davis, but you can just call me Blake. I would love the chance to be on Total Drama because, not only have I seen every season, but I think it would be an amazing opportunity to meet new people and make friends. It would also be a great chance to express my skills, and learn new things. I like to act, write, and make friends. I hope you consider me when picking your contestants." *The camera shuts off, just as Blakelyn picks up the cat and hugs it.

* * *

Name: Alex Johnson

Owner: Jacinda Gaines

The sunlight pours into the room from the window and hits the extremely pale girl sitting on the bed, she looks nervous. "Hello, I am Alex Johnson and this is my audition tape for Total D-drama." She stutters a bit near the end and starts to lose a little bit more nerve. "I want to be on Total Drama for a lot of reasons. To make friends, get out of the house, and the money of course." She lets out a nervous giggle and raises her hand to rub the back of her neck, "Mostly I hope that being on a reality show can break me out of my shell a bit. Ya know, the whole being in front of millions of people thing! Ha-hahaha." A blush dominates her face, it's the last thing seen before the footage stops with a low battery signal on screen.


	4. Chapter 1

_***Edited for silly grammar and spelling mistakes***_

* * *

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean! This is 'Total Drama: Why Did I Do This To Myself?' And we're back at Camp Wawanakwa famous dock of shame to welcome 20 brand new campers to the island!" Chris smirked, looking off into the distance as the camera panned to the boat bringing the first contestant.

The boat came to an immediate halt by the dock bobbing up and down as the first contestant came into view. It was an extremely pale man standing no more than 5 foot 2. He wore black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, a brown tie, a wine red vest over the top, and a black tail coat to complete the look. He had bright white hair that nearly reached his shoulders and a strange gravity defying cowlick on the top of his head. His stunning gold eyes, half-closed as he took his first step off the boat and onto the dock. "I guess this is the place…" His voice was monotone, it showed no emotion, neither did his face.

"This, my dear audience, is our first contestant. Why don't you introduce yourself! You don't have a choice by the way if you don't do it I'll do it for you!" Chris exclaimed gesturing to the man while facing the camera before him. The camera once again pans over to the pale man who still holds no definitive expression whatsoever, other than boredom, and even that's a stretch!

He walk further on to the dock and stood next to Chris he then turned to face the camera, emotionless still. "Hello, my name is Kirill Whitebell, and I want to say hello to my family. Especially Ashy, or Ash Whitebell as you may know him, one of last seasons contestants."

"Alright that's fine and dandy," Chris said as the boat returned with another camper, "but your time is up!"

The next contestant appeared, stepping off of the boat. It was a girl this time, she was tan with long brown hair. She was much taller than the first contestant standing at 5 foot 11. She wore a bulky pink sweater with a knee-high skirt. She was stick thin, but pretty nonetheless. Her amber eyes seemed to shine and she had a huge grin on her face, she bounced up and down a bit as if she could not stand still.

"Heeeellllloooooo, Chris! I'm so excited! Oh! My! God! I'm really here! This is like a dream!" The girl was awe-struck, but Chris had decided he had enough. He hoped she wouldn't be this way for the full duration of her stay on the island.

"Ok, introduce yourself and make it quick! The next camper is almost here!"

"Im Lisa Wentworth and I'm so happy to be here!" She said happily. She skipped to stand beside Kirill just as the next boat arrived.

On this boats with another girl, that while she seemed happy to be there, was much calmer than the one who arrived just before her. She was pale with dark, curly hair, held back with a white head band. She was short in stature, standing at only 5 foot 2. She was petite, and had dark brown eyes and adorable freckles dusting across her cheeks. She wore a white hoodie, warm blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

She looked around and sighed, "You do not know how happy I am to not see all my brothers here to try and force me back home! Or even worse stay here with me."

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Introduce yourself and go stand by the other contestants on the other side of the dock."

She faced the camera with a small smile, "Hello, I'm Emily Jones and I'm just glad to be away from my brothers for a week." Emily walked over and stood directly in between Lisa and Kirill. Kirill gave her a small nod and Lisa immediately tried to start a conversation. It was almost entirely one-sided as Emily ignored her but smiled and nodded at random intervals to make her believe she was listening.

Thankfully, to both Emily and Kirill's relief the next contestant arrived.

He was pale with emerald-green eyes and messy, light brown hair. Standing at 5 foot 11, he had a fair amount of muscle. He wore a long sleeve shirt under a blue sports jersey with a number 07 on it and black shorts. He wore a wristband on each wrist. One red, the other blue. His lips were curved up just slightly, his eyes darting around. Observing the people in front of him. One could tell he was trying to contain himself from showing just how excited he truly was.

He stood next to Chris. At this point Chris had gotten so irritated with the speed of the introductions that he decided to take matters into his own hands. Why had he allowed Chef to convince him to let the campers introduce themselves in the first place? The world may never know.

"Colton! What's up, my man?"

"Nothin' much Chris just happy to be here." He smiled and approached the other contestants. "Hello, I'm Colton. May I ask who my competition is?" he said teasingly.

"The names Kirill," Kirill said nodding in recognition, "nice to meet you." A twinge of movement on his emotionless face, possibly a hint of a smile? It disappeared too fast to really tell.

The girl next to him smiled, "I'm Emily; I hope we can be great friends."

"Hi! I'm Lisa!"

Colton chuckled, "It's nice to meet you all." Colton had, had enough social interaction for the time being and fell silent, claiming his own sector of the dock.

They brought their attention back to Chris and the new arrival, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, you're going to hate it here Clay!"

The man who we can all assume is Clay was very tall just about 6 foot 5. He was extremely muscular and had a black 6 inch mohawk, rich, chocolate-brown eyes, and a slight tan. He wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had Black sunglasses perched on the top of his head and a black biker jacket with the sleeves ripped off, showing off his tattoos and muscular arms. He didn't acknowledge Chris, nor the other campers, as he walked past them to the very other end of the dock.

The next camper to arrive was a fair-skinned girl, with an hourglass figure, standing at 5 foot 5. She had long blond hair in braids and blue eyes. She wore a white dress, brown shoes, and a stunningly beautiful emerald necklace. Chris introduced her as Larissa, she insisted on everyone calling her Lari for short.

The camper, or should we say campers, after Lari was a pair of almost identical twin brothers. They were both pale and had neatly combed brown hair, although one of their hair styles looked more professional than the others. They both stood at 5 foot 10 and were pretty scrawny looking. One of the brothers wore an unzipped blue hoodie, a red shirt with a green 05 on it, black pants, red and blue sneakers, bright orange fingerless gloves, and a shark tooth necklace around his neck, with a black digital watch on his wrist. The other wore a blue polo shirt with a red trim, black dress pants, black and green sneakers, black gloves, and red bow tie. The boy in the polo was introduced as Ian, a well-known model. The boy in the hoodie was introduced as Anthony, Ian's twin brother, younger than him only by a couple of minutes.

Anthony gave the group a small wave and a shy smile. His brother was not nearly as hesitant.

Ian came towards the group of his fellow campers and swung his arms around Lisa and Lari and rested his head on top of Emily's, "Hello ladies," he said with, what he thought, was a sly grin. Meanwhile his brother blushed ferociously off to the side, absolutely mortified of his brothers actions. "You may not know me yet, but by the end of the day you'll all have fallen for me. Just wanted to tell you all up front that there is, and always will be, enough of me to go around. Especially for lovely ladies such as yourselves!"

Emily scoffed, "As if! Like any of us would fall in love with you! Get off of me!" She turned around and pushed him off the dock.

The rest of the contestants couldn't help but be amused, the other two girls, Colton, Clay, and even Chris, our host, were laughing hysterically as Emily glared down at Ian from above, even Kirill managed a small chuckle and creepy looking grin. Anthony cracked a small smile seeing his brother get what he deserved, but it immediately turned to concern. What if he had gotten hurt? After thinking things through he thought that going into apology mode to the girls for his brothers actions would be the best choice. Because, well, Ian was being a complete creeper, asshole and he didn't want himself and his brother to be voted off too early after all.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! He really shouldn't have done that! Please forgive me for Ian's actions towards you girls. That was honestly inexcusable." Anthony pleaded while his brother seethed from below.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!" Exclaimed Larissa.

"Ya! We're not mad at you!" Lisa said. "Trust me I know how it is, I have a twin brother myself."

"You may have a twin," Emily grimaced, "but I have 5 brothers."

Anthony acted confused, "So, you're not mad?"

"At you? No. Your brother? Hell yes." Emily chuckled.

Ian was extremely pissed, he had just been thrown in the water! He was soaking wet, and the salt water had completely ruined his hair. His image was ruined on national TV, on the first day nonetheless! "Hey! You're going to pay for this!" He screamed indignantly, "Anthony! You idiot! Help me out of the water!"

"Yes Ian." Anthony squeaked and skittered over to aid his brother in getting back onto the dock.

"Oh look at me! I look terrible!" whined Ian, "Hey, Chris _McLame_! Where's the bathroom in this place? I've gotta go change immediately!"

"Well I have half the mind to not tell you because of that insult! I'll have you know I am _not_ lame! In fact, _many_ people have told me that I'm the life of the party on _several_ different occasions! But it is the first day, so I'll be generous! See that building right there? Door that says men's." Chris scowled at the drenched Ian as he stomped away. " _Chris McLame!_ Who does he think he is?"

"Um, Chris?" Colton said. "No more boats have shown up for a while, I know that we can't be the only campers. Whats going on?

"Huh, I don't know. Let me call the mainland to check on the boats. Hey " A long pause… "What the hell do you mean it broke down?! No! That is not ok! I don't care about _tomorrow_ I care about _today_! No, three hours is still too long! If that's the fastest you can get them here then _fine_ _._ But do not think I am happy about this Dannia!" Chris turns to face the camera, "Well boys and girls it seems that our classic boat has broken down and there will be a small delay in getting the rest of the contestants here. Which means we are behind schedule and will have to film our first challenge tomorrow rather than today. Do not be alarmed when you see us welcoming contestants later in the day!" Chris turns to the campers who had already arrived. "As for you eight, you may place your things in the mess hall for the time being and explore the camp grounds. You will be called back to the dock when it is time for the rest of the campers to arrive."

* * *

 _ **This is all for now, I didn't want to delve in too deep without getting some feedback first! I hoped you enjoyed!**_


	5. Chapter 2

_***Edited for silly grammar and spelling mistakes***_

* * *

The eight campers all left there things in the mess hall as instructed. Ian returned to the communal restroom with his hair dryer and products, the rest decided to sit in the mess hall for the time being.

"Well, what do you guys think the others will be like?" asked Larissa. "I mean, you guys seem alright, but do you think we'll get any more Ians?"

Clay, who was sitting the furthest away from the rest of the group, raised an eyebrow, "I sure as hell hope not, no offence pipsqueak but your brother was kinda acting like a douche."

"Yeah… He can be a little rude sometimes." Anthony said, shrugging shyly.

"I think were completely ignoring how awesome Emily's reaction was! That was great!" Lisa yelled. "I mean, comm' on! She literally pushed him off the dock!"

Colton chuckled at the thought of Ian's face as he fell into the water, "I agree, Lisa. I agree."

"It wasn't that cool…" Emily shrugged, the tiniest of blushes gracing her face. "I just don't like random people I just met creeping on me."

"I thought it was pretty cool." Kirill deadpanned.

Ian walked in, conveniently missing the entire conversation, and sat at the table. Still extremely bitter.

Just then Chris busted in and called to Chef in the back, "Chef! Start cooking up some muck for these eight. It's going to be a while before the other campers get here!"

"Well guys, I'm going to go explore. Come find me when the foods done, please." Colton called as he walked off.

"I think I'm going to do the same, after all, this has been my dream since I saw this show. I'm going to enjoy it a little bit before the other contestants get here and we have to do crazy, life threatening, challenges all the time." Lisa said, following after Colton.

One by one, each of the campers left the mess hall to explore the camp. The only two left were Ian and Anthony. "Are you alright Ian?"

"I'm fine, I'll get my pay back soon enough. Trust me little brother. Trust me."

"Alright…"

* * *

 **~Meanwhile in the confessional stall~**

The inside of the confessional stall was warm, moist, and smelled absolutely terrible, "Is this thing recording? I sure hope so…" Sitting within the stall was Emily. She cocked her head to the side and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I'm not really sure why I'm here... In the confessional, I mean. I guess it's because so much has already happened and it's only the first day… I mean the rest of the competition isn't even here yet and I've already pushed someone of the dock! There's only eight of us here, for crying out loud! I really lost my head there for a second, I don't regret it though." Emily smiled, thinking of her new friends reactions. They had all laughed. Ian's face when he hit the water, and him running away complaining about how she had ruined his image, was completely priceless. When she thought about Lisa's excited praise in their earlier conversation, she couldn't help but let the smile grow into a grin.

"So far, I wouldn't change a thing…"

* * *

 **~With Chris~**

"What do you mean the boat still isn't ready?!"

* * *

 **~On the beach with Lisa and Larissa~**

"Hey, Lisa! Look I found a cool shell!" Larissa yelled to Lisa, who was wading in the water.

"Cool! Wow, it's such a pretty shade of pink! Pink is my favorite color! Don't you just love it! It always reminds me of fluffy cotton candy."

"You should keep it! Maybe it will bring you good luck in the competition."

"I really hope we're on the same team, Lari! Your so nice, I think we will be really good friends."

"I hope so too, Lisa."

* * *

 **~On the mainland~**

All the campers that were unable to get to the island were separated into different rooms to prevent them from getting to know each other before the show. Chris demanded it to insure that there first impressions were genuine for the show, and hopefully as interesting as Emily's reaction to Ian. They were bored out of their minds.

However, the boat was finally fixed! They could go to the island! Chris was immediately notified of the first camper being sent off.

* * *

 **~Back to the island~**

Chris received a phone call. He immediately pulled out a mega phone, "All campers report to the dock!"

The eight trickled in, first Lisa and Larissa, then Colton, Kirill after that, Clay, Emily, and last but not least Ian and Anthony arrived together just in time for boat to dock.

The boat docked, a sneaker clad foot stepped forward. It was a girl, standing at 5 ft 9 with bright red hair and earthy brown eyes. She wore a an old baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, she had to be hot. She was extremely pale, thin, and frail. She refused to look anyone in the eye, walked straight past Chris, and took her place on the dock. It almost appeared as if she was shaking from nervousness.

"Well guys, that's Alex." Chris said. He turned to the camera as it closed in on his face, and whisper yelled into it, "She's a bit shy, on first impressions."

The next boat arrived, on this boat stood a man with crimson red hair, almost reaching his chin, and shining purple eyes. He stood at 5ft 7in, and was lean with a tad bit of muscle and pale white skin. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with a purple tie, a purple vest and black gloves. "Hello, Aleister."

"Hello, Chris. How are you?" Aleister said with a small nod in Chris' direction.

"Pissed, it took you too long to get here because of this stupid boat!"

"Ok then, Chris." He rolled his eyes and walked to join the others.

Lari started getting impatient, "Chrisssssss! This is taking tooooooo loooong!"

"You don't think I know this already!

Thankfully the next boat arrived, on this boat there was a girl standing at 5ft8 with purple eyes and shoulder length, black hair with her bangs parted to left. She wore a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black tights, a blue skirt with chains on it, black finger-less gloves, and black boots with chains on them. "Koh Lewandowski, everyone! Next!"

She shrugged and joined the other campers, she didn't care very much. She just wanted to get off this damn boat already!

The next boat to arrive held a girl with almond-shaped blue eyes, straight hair, with her bangs cut straight, dyed in a dark shade of orange that goes past her shoulders, almost to her waist. She was overall very small, only just standing at 5 foot tall, and extremely thin. She had pale white skin contrasting her dark outfit, a gothic Lolita navy blue dress that almost reach her knees, with black stockings, and a huge navy blue hat with a ribbon. Her nails were painted black, and she wore frilly gloves with a butterfly pattern. She had a lollipop in her mouth and a small smile on her face.

"This is Alice Snowflake, more well-known as Mieru Sky. For those who don't know, she's a well-known J-pop idol and one of our two girl stars this season!" Chris said.

"Mieru please. That's my prefered name." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you all, especially you Chris!"

She skips over to the other campers throwing the stick of the finished lollipop on the ground.

The next contestant arrived, a girl standing 5ft 8in, fit with a slight tan. She had dark blue-green eyes and medium length, straight, brown hair, with dark blue ends. She wore black t-shirt with the number 87 on it, white leggings with a black skirt that stops about three inches above the knee, and red converse. "Blakelyn Davis, everybody!" Chris shouted.

"Blake is fine." She said, a small smile on her face. "Nice to meet you all."

The boat returned once again, on it stood a 6ft4, very muscular, latino man. His head was shaved, and he had pretty brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved wrestling shirt and black ripped up jeans. He had the tiniest bit of stubble on his upper lip and a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the island Francisco, very glad to have you here!" Chris shouted and pushed him towards the other contestants to speed up the introduction process. This was taking way too long, he just wanted to torture some teenagers already!

Francisco shrugged and didn't say anything as the next camper arrived.

On the next boat stood a pale Filipina girl with almond-shaped, shining, silver eyes framed by huge glasses with thin red frames. She only was 5 feet tall, and was extremely thin with surprisingly big boobs. Her hair was pale green and very messy, at waist length, she has messy bangs and a messy bun tied in the top of her head with half her hair still loose. She wore a brown cloak with white lines over her shoulders, and a thin pale yellow sweater under it. A black skirt with red wine colored stockings underneath and black shoes. She wore a very long necklace around her neck, with a badge shaped like an alien saucer. Her eyes flitted around the and her head turned side to side, observing the area. She immediately went to the other campers, she stood in front of one, then another, scrutinizing each one with a wide-eyed stare. Last but not least she came to stand in front of Chris and gave him the most intense stare of them all.

Chris was getting kind of weirded out, as were the other campers, from her creepy stare, "Well, this is Mio…" Chris shoved her away, breaking her gaze. He let out a sigh of relief. "Welcome to the island."

Thankfully, at that exact moment was when the next boat arrived. A white girl, standing at 5'11, she had bright green eyes, and hair black as night with red tips, at waist length. She wore a white rainbow t-shirt, white tights, a flashy light blue skirt, and black Mary-Janes. Her only accessory was pink heart necklace, on a silver chain.

"This here is our other female star of this season, Lauren Greenwood. Many, however, may better know her as American pop sensation Countess Contessa!" Chris exclaimed with a grin.

"Why thank you for that wonderful introduction, Chris. I'm quite happy to be here!" She said smiling and winked at the camera before joining the others on the dock.

The next camper had almond-shaped, teal green eyes, and had big, blue framed glasses. She had neon blue hair with dyed purple ends, reaching her back that she had tied in two twin pigtails. She wore a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck, a short blue skirt, and long white socks with black shoes. Her lips were painted in black and turned up in a twisted grin.

"Heeeelllllllllloooooooo!" She started to bounce in place, Just a tad. "It's so nice to see some brand new humans!"

"This is Madelyne, be nice to her." Chris came closer to the camera and whispered, "She isn't all there. Let's be honest here, none of these guys are."

"Maddies fine!" She skipped over to the others and stood next to Mio, whose eye began to twitch as she stared.

Then came the next camper, he was lightly tanned and had gleaming green eyes. He had black hair hanging down to his neck and he wore a pair of blue jeans, a green T-shirt with red lion on it, and black jacket. He was stout and thick, only standing at 5ft5 and he had an extremely excited look on his face. He had to bite his lip to keep from doing or saying something to weird and freaking out his new companions. They seemed a little strained as it was, so he stayed silent.

"Jerry Trinton everyone! Next!"

Jerry skittered over to the others and grinned.

Another camper arrived, he had slightly tanned skin and what appeared to be reddish-purple eyes. He was thin, with some visible muscle and was 5ft 6.5in tall. He had short, pink hair, with several long, large clumps sticking out in some places. His bangs were straight-cut and ended above the eyebrows, but aren't very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extended from his bangs and hung low over his face. What he wore appeared to be an officer's uniform of sorts, it consisted of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembled a coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collarbone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

"Great, another over the top camper. Makes great TV, not so good for my health. This is Harald."

"Hello," he nodded at the camera, "it's going to be fun… I'm sure." An evil little smile wormed its way onto his face.

Chris began to count, "One, two, three…" He scrunched up a bit. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, god damn it! There's only nineteen of you, we're missing one! Who are we missing?" Chris pulled out a clipboard, seemingly out of thin air, and started checking off names. "Girls, ten in total. All accounted for, so it has to be one of the guys." He paused and flipped the page to the next one, "Aleister, check. Kirill, check. Jerry, check. Ian and Anthony Parker, definanty accounted for." He chuckled before counting his roll call, "Clay, Colton, and Harald, check, check, and check! Francisco? Check. So that leaves, oh…" Chris broke into a huge grin and looked towards Emily, the sound of the engine of the now arriving boat blaring from behind him.

Emily couldn't help but be a little off put by Chris' look, but shrugged it off and turned her attention to the arriving camper. As soon as the man came into sight she gasped and let out an inhuman screech, " _Jason!_ "

The man, which Emily had dubbed Jason, stood at 5 feet and 9 inches tall and had an athletic build. He had slightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. His hair was short, black and styled in such a way that it was just barely spiked. Jason wore a white t-shirt with blue and red strips on the sleeves, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"I'd like to introduce, Jason Jones! Older brother of Emily Jones, and the last of our participants!" Chris yelled, a twisted smirk marring his face.

"Jason, what are you doing here!? What the hell?" Emily marched up to her brother and shouted into his face. "I knew that they would tell you! I never should've let our tattle tale little brothers help me audition." She was seething, "God, when I get back you guys are so dead!" She turned to the camera and pointed, face red from rage.

"Do you really think I was going to let you come onto this show alone? No way! I've seen this show enough to know about the life threatening stunts Chris makes the competitors do, and don't even mention the types of hook-ups that happen, Emily! I don't think so!" Jason's over protective brother mode had officially been activated. Emily rolled her eyes, I mean are you serious?

' _I should of known…'_ Emily thought.

The sun was low in the sky, this process had taken far too long for anyone's liking. _'It's too late for the first challenge.'_ Chris thought, _'We will have to postpone it till tomorrow."_

"Well, that's all our campers for this season. I'll let these guys go get their first meal on the island. Because the boat broke down, you guys have the night to get accumulated. You all will have your first challenge, and be separated into teams, bright and early tomorrow morning! Be prepared!" Chris said to the campers, then turned to the camera. "Thank you all for tuning in to the first episode of 'Total Drama: Why Did I Do This To Myself?'"


	6. Chapter 3

Chris walked into camp the next morning, a bullhorn in his hand and an evil smile on his face. "Up and at um campers!" The campers stretched and left the cabins, their backs aching from the beds. Chris had allowed an all out free for all yesterday, telling the campers nothing and allowing them to do whatever they wished for the day. He just couldn't be bothered to explain everything twice, once for the campers and another for the viewers. In his opinion it would've been too much of an overkill. "I'm sure you all had a great night last night!"

Clay, who was the first to fully become aware of his surroundings, was not having any of Chris chipper attitude this early in the morning. "Yes! Of course, sleeping on rocks is any person's dream night!"

"Yeah, Chris! Have you ever had to sleep on one of those things?!" Emily shouted, bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

Ian shook his head, "As much as I'd love to disagree, they are right. Those mattresses are unacceptable!"

The rest of the campers all expressed their agreement, whether it be though their pained groans or glares at Chris. Chris just laughed at their complaints.

"Today, we will have our first challenge… but first we will have to separate into teams!" He paused. "This is going to fun! At least for me! Ok, when I call your name go to the side I point to."

"Well this is going to be interesting." Jason said.

And thus, the teams were separated, all went well until Jason and Emily were split. Emily was relieved, Jason made a fuss. However, Chris immediately shut him down.

Ian and Anthony, our other sibling pair, were also separated. The two were a bit uncomfortable but rolled with it.

Lari and Lisa were really happy to be on the same team, as they had really bonded the day before.

On the left stood: Alex, Blake, Koh, Lauren, Maddie, Aleister, Jason, Ian, Colton and Jerry.

"You all shall be known as the Baffling Blobfish!" Chris exclaimed.

On the right stood: Mieru, Emily, Larissa, Lisa, Mio, Kirill, Harald, Anthony, Francisco, and Clay.

"And the ten of you will be called the Tactful Turtles!" He finished. "Got to the mess hall for breakfast! Your first challenge will be announced afterwards, it will be a great time to get to know your teammates and competition, have fun!" He cackled evilly.

Alex scrunched up her nose and turned to her team, "Blobfish, really? Is Chris serious?"

Jason, who was still frustrated from getting separated from his sister, broke from his thoughts at Alex's complaint. "What wrong with blobfish?"

Alex gagged, "Have you never seen a blobfish?"

Most of her team mates shook their heads no.

"Let me show you…" She shivered, pulling out her phone. "They're disgusting!"

She showed them the photo, "Oh god, that's gross!" Lauren cringed.

Jerry chuckled, "I think it's kinda cute…" He smiled, "I looks like a little old man!"

Jason looked at Jerry, and back at the picture once more, "Yeah, he's right!" He laughed.

"You guys are strange, that thing isn't cute! Its revolting!" Ian screeched

' _This dumb ass is back at it again.'_ Alex thought, rolling her eyes. _'Emily should've done something a lot worse than pushing you off the dock yesterday! I've gotta remember to congratulate her on her act of heroism, this guys an asshat!'_

"Well why don't we all just go eat!" Maddie said, "I'm starved!"

And they a went to the mess hall to choke on some inedible muck.

 **~Awkward getting to know one another and bonding over Chef's food time skip brought to you by a Bobert Blobfish!~**

When breakfast was over and done with, Chris called for all the campers to meet at the campfire for the announcement of their first competition.

"Well campers, I'm going to be completely honest here when I say that this season me and Chef decided that we had better go back to the true roots of Total Drama. We strayed away from them for quite a while, but as you can see we're back at Camp Wawanakwa. There's no toxic waste, we had all that disposed of. It's just our good old island restored to its former glory."

Clay got annoyed, "Chris, can you get on with it?"

Chris glared, "As I was saying! In the spirit of getting back to our roots, for your first challenge, you will be replicating the first challenge ever performed in Total Drama history!"

Jerry fanboy screeched, "You mean we're going to be jumping off the cliff into shark infested water, dragging a whole bunch off boxes and building a hot tub?! Bloopitybloobloobloop!" He shouted with a slightly unnerving smile on his face.

Everyone stared at him strangely, some slightly weirded out, others curious and intrigued "Okay, what the fuck?" Clay said.

Jerry blushed, "Sorry…" 'Dammit, I've already freaked people out, great.' He thought.

"Ok moving on," Chris said, "pretty much exactly what he said. Yeah, I guess she wasn't kidding when his sister said he was a super fan…" He scratched the back of his head, "Not gonna lie the was awkward."

And so they a started their trek up to the cliffs drop off.

Jason came and patted Jerry on the back, "Hey, don't worry about what you said back there." He smiled down at the shorter man, "I can promise you that it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as your thinking it was."

Jerry gave him a small smile, "Thank you…"

"Don't sweat it!" Jason looked to the side, what he saw wasn't a pleasant sight, at least not in his eyes. It was his baby sister Emily talking to Anthony. He immediately intervened, wedging himself in between the two of them.

Emily scoffed _'Really? He's already big brothering me…'_ She glanced over to a slightly intimidated Anthony in apology. He nodded with a small, understanding smile _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Thankfully they had finally arrived at the top. Chris grinned his sadistic grin, "Who wants to go first? All you have to do to survive is land in that ring! Oh by the way, we still have the chicken hats as well."

Aleister stepped forward after a moment of silence, "I guess if no one else is willing to go first, then I will." He shrugged and took a running dive off the cliff, safely landing in the safety zone. The boat came to retrieve him from the water and take him to shore.

"That's one point for the Baffling Blobfish!" Chris said, "Next!"

The next to step up to the plate was Koh, she didn't have any theatrics to her jump or anything, she just wordlessly jumped off the cliff. She too, landing in the safe zone.

"Another point for the Blobfish! Any Turtles' willing to take the plunge?" Another sadistic smirk.

"I suppose I will go next." Harald nodded to his team mates. "I will see you all at the bottom." he smired _'Of my shoe, where you belong. Miserable insects."_ He thought, before back flipping off the cliff, landing safely below.

"And our first point for the Tactful Turtles!"

They went one by one Clay and Kirill went without a fuss, Mio went down screaming something about a kraken, Francisco nearly missed the safe zone but was alright. It was all going well until it was Blake's turn to jump.

"I can't!" She cried, "Give me the chicken hat! I absolutely can't do heights!" So Chris smashed the hat on her head and sent her on her way down to the beach.

Lauren went over crying, and Ian screamed the entire way down. Lisa also chose the chicken hat, as she too was afraid of heights. That made one chicken on each team so far.

Anthony jumped at the same time as Larissa as it was the only why to get her to go, they hit the dead center of the safe zone.

Jerry missed the safe zone and had to swim as fast as he could to the boat where Anthony was kind enough to pull him out. Colton went over fine. Mieru didn't want to jump but refused to lose, so she did it anyway. That left only Emily on the Tactful Turtles team and Alex, Jason, and Maddie on the Baffling Blobfish team.

Maddie swan dove into the water below. Next it was Emily, "I guess it's my turn."

Jason pulled her back, "I don't think so! Em you are not jumping from this cliff!"

Emily fumed, jerking away from her brother, "Watch me!" She jumped off the cliff, landing safely in the safe zone.

"Emily!" Jason dove off the cliff after her.

That only left Alex, she had to jump to tie the score between the teams. She was stuck. _'Either I jump, tie the score, and face my horrible fear of heights. Or I chicken out and lose the challenge for my team._ ' She swallowed and walked to the edge. _'Looks like I'm jumping!'_ She threw herself over the cliff side, tieing the score. The Baffling Blobfish cheered from below.

Chris turned to the camera, "Looks like we have a tie!"

 **~This commercial break brought to you by Mr. Coconut!~**

"Okay campers, it would appear we have a tie! Which means that no one gets the Advantage prize, have fun dragging all those boxes!" Chris shouted

All the campers groaned. And started dragging their individual boxes towards the cabins. On the blobfish team they split the work into 4 groups: Maddie and Lauren pushed one box, Alex along with Colton and Ian pushed another, (The scrawny boy was having some trouble. Or that's what the rest of the team thought, in actuality he just didn't want to the manual labor.) Koh assisted Aleister and Blake in pushing another box, while Jerry and Jason were pushing their box with extreme ease with their joint efforts and were at the front of the pack leading the others.

The turtle team also had a similar distribution: Lari and Lisa pushing a box having a nice conversation along the way, Harald was pushing a box in content silence with Kirill and Clay, (with their combined strength they were far ahead of everyone else and would end up coming back to help their teammates later) Mio was inspecting her teammates Mieru and Francisco as they had a pleasant conversation with one another and slowly felt herself come to like them and enjoy talking to them, and in the very back was Anthony and Emily. The two of them were sharing a pleasant conversation about their home lives and preëmptively warning one another about the kinds of chaos there brothers were sure to cause in the near future.

The first group to arrive at the cabins were Harald, Kirill, and Clay. They then split them selves at needed, Clay joining Lari and Lisa, Harald joining Anthony and Emily, and Kirill staying behind with Mio, Mieru, and Francisco who arrived soon after the first group to hear Chris' instructions.

Jerry and Jason arrived immediately after, the rest of their team not far behind. Soon all of the campers arrived at the campgrounds in succession to one another. Everyone could tell this was going to be a close challenge.

Both teams set to work on their hot tubs, it seemed all was going well for both of the teams. The blobfish team seemed to have a slight lead as they were the first to start filling their hot tub. It started to leak and as the blobfish were frantically trying to fix it, completely fell apart in front of their eyes, just as the turtles were starting to fi their tub. The blobfish tried to reconstruct their tub but were not very successful.

Chris came to judge their tubs, "Times up!" He shouted and looked toward the turtles' tub, "That is one sweet hot tub!" He turned towards the blobfishes' tub, which was more of a heap of wood, nails, duct-tape, and even some glue, than a hot tub. He groaned as it collapsed a second time, "That thing couldn't be firewood, let alone a hot tub." He turned to the camera, "It seems that slow and steady really does win the race! This win goes to the Tactful Turtles!"

The turtles cheered in joy, celebrating their victory with one another. While the blobfish consumed their defeat with a heavy heart as they feared being the first one to be sent home, that was until Jerry spoke up. "Well Chris what now? You said we would be repeating the first ever Total Drama challenge, and that's what was what we did. So, do we have to vote someone off tonight? Memamomoma…" He trailed off awkwardly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Chris chuckled, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes, "You really are observant kid, I'll give you that." He shook his head, "You're right, there will be no elimination tonight! The prize for the Turtles is getting to use the hot tub, just like the Screaming Bass back in the day, but there will be no elimination because you all did what I really wanted from the challenge. Sure one more person jumped than in the original challenge but the tie made it even more interesting!"

"Wait, you're telling me what you wanted was a _'recreation'_ of the first Total Drama challenge this entire time not the challenge itself?!" Emily shouted in disbelief.

"Yep! And you all did well so there shall not be an elimination tonight!" He laughed maniacally. "Have fun with your hot tub, Turtles!"

The camper stood in disbelief at what had happened, when the blobfish all were overcome with relief that none of them would be going home that day.

 **Thank you for reading please tell me what you thought!**

 **Love you~**


	7. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for all the support I've been getting! You really don't know how happy it makes me to see all your reviews! You guys are the absolute best!**_

* * *

The days in between the first and second challenge were mostly uneventful. There was an argument or two, but nothing too major, everyone just sort of kept to themselves for the two days.

Chris walked into camp bright and early on the day of the challenge, a box in his hands and keys jingling on his belt "Good morning campers!" Chris shouted. "Time for our second challenge!"

Clay grumbled, _'It's way too early for this.'_ He thought with an eye roll and shared a knowing look with his tired team-mate, Francisco, who looked practically dead inside from lack of sleep.

"Our challenge today will be a team building classic! Everyone pick a partner from your team," Chris shook the handcuffs and keys teasingly, "make sure it's someone you can last a couple of days being chained too…" He chuckled menacingly, an evil smirk on his face.

He rubbed his hands together, "Everyone pair up! Make it snappy!"

The two teams looked for their partners.

On the Baffling Blobfish team, the pairs included: Lauren and Maddie, the former looking slightly uncomfortable but smiling with the latter attached to her with a large childish grin, Jason and Jerry, who looked content with their decision but stood in an awkward silence other than Jerry's quiet mumbling. Other Blobfish pairs were: Ian and Aleister, neither of which looked like they were all that happy about the situation, Alex and Colton, who were engaged in polite yet awkward small talk, and lastly Koh and Blake, who were indifferent towards one another. Chris immediately handcuffed the pairs before they had the chance to change their minds.

On the Tactful Turtles team, there was pairs of: the extremely cheerful pair of Lari and Lisa, the happily content pair of Anthony and Emily, the annoyed and silent pair of Clay and Kirill, the paranoid and small Mio paired with the friendly but intimidatingly large Francisco, and lastly there was the innocent looking but slightly annoyed, J-pop idol, Mieru and twisted looking yet charismatic circus member, Harald. Chris handcuffed them, mentally cackling at the two teams' choices of partners, _'This is real entertaining tv, alright.'_ He thought.

"Ok," He laughed, "now that you're all attached, you will have to go through various challenges at random intervals of _my_ choosing as well as go about your daily lives attached to your partner. The losers of each challenge will be detached from each other at my or Chef's discretion, you may also forfeit if being attached to your partner is too difficult. The last pair standing will win for their team, the last pair standing on the losing team immediately gains immunity for the campfire ceremony." He grinned as the campers started to realize just how long this challenge may take depending on their competitions' will power and Chris' sadistic mind. Some of their faces dropping into discouraged frowns at the mere thought of what he may put them through. "You all may go retrieve breakfast, good luck! You're going to need it!"

 **~A cut to commercial break brought to you by lazy time skips!~**

The campers were separated by team within the mess hall, by choice originally, but their was no choice given when you were tied to a teammate. That annoyed some, the two who were most annoyed at this very moment were Jason and Ian. Jason because he didn't like the idea of his little sister handcuffed to anyone, let alone to a random boy that neither of them knew very well.

' _What if she needs to use the restroom? And what about sleeping arrangements? Chris did say we could be like this for a couple of days, didn't he? And from what I was told the little twit she's tied tos brother is a total sleaze, I doubt he's much better... Oh God, what about showering?!'_ He thought as his eye began to twitch violently.

Jerry, Jason's own partner for this dumb challenge, took notice of his distress and began to murmur nervously, "Maameemoomoo… Are you alright, Jason?" Jerry tried to use the hand not handcuffed to the distressed boy beside him to scoop a spoonful of his morning slop into his mouth as he waited for the poor boy's response and groaned miserably as he failed. He was starving…

"Oh, I'm fine…" Jason said, snapping out of his rage inducing thoughts and turning his attention to the strange boy next to him. He noticed his partner struggling to eat his food, soon realizing that Chris had handcuffed them so that his partners dominate hand was connected to his non-dominant hand. Not wanting his new found friend to starve he decided to offer his help, "I can feed you if you need me too…"

Jerry, shook his head, "No thanks, It's fine…" He blushed sheepishly when his stomach let out an extremely loud growl.

"Hey," Jason smiled, taking Jerry's spoon and scooping some of the slop off his plate. "Don't sweat it, we're gonna have to help each other out during this challenge if we're going to last. Don't be scared of asking me for help, ol?" He lifted the spoonful of slop towards the other boy's mouth, "Open wide!"

Jerry nodded with a small, shy smile and an embarrassed blush, opening his mouth. Jason shoveled the spoonful into his mouth. "Thank you…"

"No problem…" Jason trailed off getting distracted once again by his sister at the Turtles' table, she was happily spoon feeding a smiling Anthony. Alternating between feeding him and herself while they seemed to be having a quite entertaining, laughing the entire time.

"Oh my god Anthony! That sounds horrid!" He heard Emily shout, Anthony only responding with a fit of laughter at the girl's reaction.

Jason's eye began to twitch again. Jerry immediately took notice once more, "Jason, really. What's bothering you?"

"Honestly?"

"What else would I want?" Jerry, replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my sister, with that Anthony kid…" He pursed his lips in disdain, "I don't want my sister here, it's not safe. And I definitely don't want her handcuffed to some rando, who knows what he may do to her. You know?"

"Kinda, but not really," Jerry shook his head. "My siblings are really protective of me because I tend to do some strange things, I don't really know the other side of things. I don't think you need to worry though, Anthony seems ie a nice guy. I don't think he would do anything to her, and even if he tried Emily looks like the type of girl who can handle herself. I mean she did with Ian, didn't she?"

He sighed with a small grimace, looking at Emily, he shook his head, "Maybe you're right… I'll leave it for now.

 **~At the Turtles' table~**

Emily insisted on spoon feeding Anthony as they reached the table, Anthony was hesitant but didn't fight her on it. The two got along well, which is why he had asked her to be his partner for this challenge. The two talked as they ate their disgusting slop, Anthony ended up telling her about the time that Ian had forced him to drink a horrible mixture of vinegar, milk, grease, and pineapple juice.

"Oh my god Anthony! That sounds horrid!" Emily exclaimed, her nose scrunched up at the thought of such a bad mixture. Anthony only responded with laughter at the girl's adorable reaction. It was bad then, sure, but he found the memory pretty funny now, Emily's reaction made it all the better however.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. Do you have any stories like that Emily? You were telling me you grew up in a family of all boys." He said with a smile. Emily was fun to be around, he wanted to know more about her.

"Well there was this one time…" She said, cringing all the way, "One of my younger brothers decided to challenge me to a short little game of soccer. I agreed, being bored out of my mind anyways and knowing he wouldn't leave me alone about it otherwise. Then he proposed a little bet, this is where I made my big mistake. The bet was that if I won, he would have to do all my chores for a month. Sounds good so far, right? Well, if he won I would have to do what ever any of my brothers told me to for a week. Well I was to proud to refuse, and long story short, I lost. I was a terrible week, I swear I didn't get to do anything I wanted to the entire week. Reading? Emily, come help with my homework! Want to go out with my friends? No Em, you are not going out tonight! Em, do this! Em, do that! Emily, do the dishes! It was the worst!"

"That sounds terrible, I'm glad you made it!" Anthony laughed shaking his head as Emily feed him the last bite of his food, also finishing her own. That is when chaos ensued in the mess hall.

"I refuse to have you go into the bathroom with me, Harald!" Mieru screeched at her teammate.

"Trust me, you insolent insect, I do not want to go in there with you either! However, I refuse to lose this challenge just because you have to piss!" Harald hissed back, picking up the small girl and holding her to his body with his free arm, dragging her away towards the bathrooms.

"Put me down you jerk!"

"Stop squirming you worm!"

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" She screamed, "Chriiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss!"

One could hear the door to the girls restroom slamming shut as Harald dragged Mieru to her fate. The remaining campers looked at one another in shock, the boy/girl pairs and even some of the more bashful campers in same sex pairs coming to the embarrassing realization that they too may have to do the same thing with one another, depending on how long Chris decided to drag this out for. Anthony and Emily being one of those pairs.

"Ummm…" Emily said blushing, "If we have to use the restroom, no looking, we have to close our eyes. And no matter what no showering or changing close, I don't even know how we would, honestly, being handcuffed together and all…" She scratched the back of her neck with her free hand and coughed, "Sound like a plan?"

Anthony nodded franticly, "Sounds good to me!" He blushed.

 **~Commercial break brought to you by awkward situations!~**

* * *

 _ **Again I just wanna thank you all for being so awesome! Your reviews and criticism really motivate me to continue this story and put in all my effort in making it great! Keep being you! I love you guys! And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy!**_


	8. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy, but I promise you won't have to wait as long to see the next chapter! I've already began writing it!**_

* * *

After the fiasco in the mess hall, the day began to slow down, boring Chris. So Chris decided it was high time to have their first mini-challenge. "All campers to the campfire pit!" He announced over the speaker. "I repeat, all campers to the campfire pit!"

The campers trickled to the campfire in their forced pairs, some smiling, others frowning, others plain glaring at one another (Mieru and Harald)... Anyways, Chris was overjoyed at the fact some of the campers were already starting to break down without any intervention from himself, ' _Maybe I won't have to waste all my great ideas yet…'_ he grinned.

"Alright campers, the first part of this challenge will be the blindfolded, one arm, one leg, obstacle course!" He laughed, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

Mio's eye raised at the strange name, looking towards her partner, Francisco who she had found out to be quite friendly and had started to get used to but didn't fully trust, for confirmation she had heard the exuberant man correctly. "The what now?"

"You heard me! You all are already handcuffed taking care of the 'one arm' portion, Chef will be tying your legs together as well for this challenge!" Chef snapped the length of rope between his hands his typical grin resting on his face. "One of you will also be blindfolded, you must trust your partner to guide you through the obstacles safely and reach the finish line to complete the challenge, if you fail to do so you are to be unhandcuffed from your partner. If everyone manages to cross the finish line, the last pair to do so loses this challenge. If you are the first to finish the mini-challenge you will get a choice of an advantage in a later mini-challenge. Everyone understand?" Chris paused but didn't wait for a response before beginning to pass out the blindfolds and gesturing to Chef to begin tying the contestants legs together.

"Good. I'll let you all have the honor of choosing who has to wear the blindfold, you have five minutes to battle it out while I wait for that intern to come back with my mocha." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

And battle it out is precisely what some of them did, Mieru and Harald went at it again, throwing insults back and forth. In the end it was Harald that won and Mieru was seething the entire time.

Another pair that had a hard time choosing was Ian and Aleister, both refusing to be blindfolded. Aleister won out in the end, the boy refused to budge, the two almost forfeited the challenge, but Aleister provoked Ian by calling him weak for wanting to quit already. And if the two had anything in common it was that they cared about their appearances a bit too much, and refused to be considered weak.

Alex and Colton ultimately decided it was best for Alex to be the one blindfolded even though the girl was a bit uncomfortable with it. Colton swore he would do his best and Alex decided to trust him, afterall he hadn't done anything to suggest not too. In fact he had only been very nice to everyone the entire competition thus far!

Jerry and Jason decided that Jason should lead them due to his physical prowess and Jerry's inability to communicate may of caused them trouble. Jerry agreed and was happy to oblige, despite being mildly embarrassed and a little hesitant he knew that he would have to trust his partner.

Maddie absolutely refused to be blindfolded so Lauren donned the blindfold to appease her. The girl had been randomly burning various objects all morning, and Lauren didn't want to anger her and literally get burned alive. Maddie burned a nearby tree in joy at her compliance,Lauren shivering in fear beside her.

Emily proposed a game of rock paper scissors to decide between herself and Anthony, of which Anthony won. Emily donned the blindfold without resistance, but not before making a quick remark at the situation. "You know, you could buy me dinner first?" She joked flirtatiously, a smirk on her face completing the roll of her eyes. Anthony's eyes widened, his face flushed as he let out a small nervous chuckle.

' _Oh God,'_ He mentally panicked, ' _Is she serious?'_

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind for next time…" He blurted out. Emily giggled with a small, almost unnoticeable, blush.

Then was the ever paranoid Mio, who absolutely refused to allow herself to be blindfolded. Francisco refused to be blindfolded as well, that was until he saw her absolute panic at the thought of losing one of her senses. Even though he thought that he would do much better at leading them, he consented to having the blindfold. This brought a huge smile to the smaller girl's face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

It was decided that Blake would wear the blindfold in her pairing. Lets just say Kol wasn't even a consideration, especially after the glare she gave as soon as Blake opened her mouth.

Lari and Lisa just shrugged it off, Lari simply volunteered. She didn't really care. She trusted her teammate and friend to do a good job guiding her in the end.

Clay and Kirill didn't really argue or fight about who would wear the blindfold, but neither jumped at the chance either. Both of the boys were reluctant to place that sort of trust in the others hands, both being very distrusting people. So instead they decided to ask a teammate for help deciding, they asked Fransisco. He said that Kirill should wear the blindfold. He was extremely nervous and uncomfortable, but didn't show it or fight them on it. He took the blindfold.

Finally the intern returned with Chris' coffee, just as the last blindfold had been tied.

Chris hissed at the intern, "About time!" He turned to the campers seeing them ready for the challenge, observing who the pairs had chosen as their helpless followers. "On the Tactful Turtles team it seems our blindfolded contestants are: Kirill for Clay and Kirill's pair, Francisco for his and Mio's pair, Larissa for her and Lisa's pair, Emily for her and Anthony's pair, and Meiru for her and Harald's pair. On the Baffling Blobfish team our blindfolded contestants are: Alex for her and Colton, Ian for himself and Aleister, Blake for herself and Kol, Jerry for himself and Jason, And Lauren for her and Maddie's pair. This is sure to be interesting!" He shouted at the camera, gesturing to the campers before him as he spoke.

He gestered to the starting After the fiasco in the mess hall, the day began to slow down, boring Chris. So Chris decided it was high time to have their first mini-challenge. "All campers to the campfire pit!" He announced over the speaker. "I repeat, all campers to the campfire pit!"

The campers trickled into the campfire in their forced pairs, some smiling, others frowning, others plain glaring at one another (Mieru and Harald)... Anyways, Chris was overjoyed at the fact some of the campers were already starting to break down without any intervention from himself, ' _Maybe I won't have to waste all my great ideas yet…'_ he grinned.

"Alright campers, the first part of this challenge will be the blindfolded, one arm, one leg, obstacle course!" He laughed, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

Mio's eye raised at the strange name, looking towards her partner, Francisco who she had found out to be quite friendly and had started to get used to but didn't fully trust, for confirmation she had heard the exuberant man correctly. "The what now?"

"You heard me! You all are already handcuffed taking care of the 'one arm' portion, Chef will be tying your legs together as well for this challenge!" Chef snapped the length of rope between his hands his typical grin resting on his face. "One of you will also be blindfolded, you must trust your partner to guide you through the obstacles safely and reach the finish line to complete the challenge, if you fail to do so you are to be unhandcuffed from your partner. If everyone manages to cross the finish line, the last pair to do so loses this challenge. If you are the first to finish the mini-challenge you will get a choice of an advantage in a later mini-challenge. Everyone understand?" Chris paused but didn't wait for a response before beginning to pass out the blindfolds and gesturing to Chef to begin tying the contestants legs together.

"Good. I'll let you all have the honor of choosing who has to wear the blindfold, you have five minutes to battle it out while I wait for that intern to come back with my mocha." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

And battle it out is precisely what some of them did, Mieru and Harald went at it again, throwing insults back and forth. In the end it was Harald that won and Mieru was seething the entire time.

Another pair that had a hard time choosing was Ian and Aleister, both refusing to be blindfolded. Aleister won out in the end, the boy refused to budge, the two almost forfeited the challenge, but Aleister provoked Ian by calling him weak for wanting to quit already. And if the two had anything in common it was that they cared about their appearances a bit too much, and refused to be considered weak.

Alex and Colton ultimately decided it was best for Alex to be the one blindfolded even though the girl was a bit uncomfortable with it. Colton swore he would do his best and Alex decided to trust him, afterall he hadn't done anything to suggest not too. In fact he had only been very nice to everyone the entire competition thus far!

Jerry and Jason decided that Jason should lead them due to his physical prowess and Jerry's inability to communicate may of caused them trouble. Jerry agreed and was happy to oblige, despite being mildly embarrassed and a little hesitant he knew that he would have to trust his partner.

Maddie absolutely refused to be blindfolded so Lauren donned the blindfold to appease her. The girl had been randomly burning various objects all morning, and Lauren didn't want to anger her and literally get burned alive. Maddie burned a nearby tree in joy at her compliance,Lauren shivering in fear beside her.

Emily proposed a game of rock paper scissors to decide between herself and Anthony, of which Anthony won. Emily donned the blindfold without resistance, but not before making a quick remark at the situation. "You know, you could buy me dinner first?" She joked flirtatiously, a smirk on her face completing the roll of her eyes. Anthony's eyes widened, his face flushed as he let out a small nervous chuckle.

' _Oh God,'_ He mentally panicked, ' _Is she serious?'_

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind for next time…" He blurted out. Emily giggled with a small, almost unnoticeable, blush.

Then was the ever paranoid Mio, who absolutely refused to allow herself to be blindfolded. Francisco refused to be blindfolded as well, that was until he saw her absolute panic at the thought of losing one of her senses. Even though he thought that he would do much better at leading them, he consented to having the blindfold. This brought a huge smile to the smaller girl's face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

It was decided that Blake would wear the blindfold in her pairing. Lets just say Kol wasn't even a consideration, especially after the glare she gave as soon as Blake opened her mouth.

Lari and Lisa just shrugged it off, Lari simply volunteered. She didn't really care. She trusted her teammate and friend to do a good job guiding her in the end.

Clay and Kirill didn't really argue or fight about who would wear the blindfold, but neither jumped at the chance either. Both of the boys were reluctant to place that sort of trust in the others hands, both being very distrusting people. So instead they decided to ask a teammate for help deciding, they asked Fransisco. He said that Kirill should wear the blindfold. He was extremely nervous and uncomfortable, but didn't show it or fight them on it. He took the blindfold.

Finally the intern returned with Chris' coffee, just as the last blindfold had been tied.

Chris hissed at the intern, "About time!" He turned to the campers seeing them ready for the challenge, observing who the pairs had chosen as their helpless followers. "On the Tactful Turtles team it seems our blindfolded contestants are: Kirill for Clay and Kirill's pair, Francisco for his and Mio's pair, Larissa for her and Lisa's pair, Emily for her and Anthony's pair, and Meiru for her and Harald's pair. On the Baffling Blobfish team our blindfolded contestants are: Alex for her and Colton, Ian for himself and Aleister, Blake for herself and Kol, Jerry for himself and Jason, And Lauren for her and Maddie's pair. This is sure to be interesting!" He shouted at the camera, gesturing to the campers before him as he spoke.

 **~Commercial Break brought to you by lazy writing~**

* * *

 _ **Again Im soooo sorry for the long wait! Please give me your thoughts, I really want to know. Also I will be responding to your comments in these author's notes, starting next chapter. Give me your ideas, criticism, love, hate, I want it all! Tell me how your days been, who you want to be eliminated first, your OTP, your NOTP. I want to interact with you guys! I'm lonely!**_


End file.
